


What's Not to Love?

by Gembrosia



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 02:19:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1493077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gembrosia/pseuds/Gembrosia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little Pearlmethyst one-shot, Pearl is being insecure about her appearance and Amethyst assures her she loves her no matter what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Not to Love?

“You’re gorgeous, y’know?”

 Amethyst happily sighed looking at a not so happy Pearl.  She was covering up her more private regions on her naked body to keep Amethyst, who was also completely nude, from seeing.

“Y-you’re just saying that,” she said softly, sadly looking down and away from the other gem.

“Nah,” Amethyst smiled gently as her expression softened from excitement to a more tender appreciation.  “I wouldn’t lie ‘bout something like that.  I’m being real here.”

Pearl’s doubtful expression and insecure posture didn’t change.  “Well, you’re wrong.”

“You know I’m not,” Amethyst edged closer to the doubtful gem.  “C’mon, I’ll show you,” she urged, “What are you most worried about?”

The hand covering Pearl’s loins moved to join the other in shielding her chest.

“Your tits?”

Pearl let out a frustrated exhale at the more crass term Amethyst had chosen to use, but, keeping her gaze away from the violet gem, she blushed and nodded.

“Lemme see ‘em, c’mon Pearl,” Amethyst gingerly placed a hand on one of Pearl’s arms.

Pearl didn’t budge.

“I’m not gonna laugh, or joke, or whatever else you’re scared I’m gonna pull.  I promise, cross my gem.”

Pearl let out a deep breath and closed her eyes.  She slowly and reluctantly lowered her arms, face flinching in preparation for the worst.

Amethyst reached her hands out to Pearl’s chest.  She gently caressed the small breasts Pearl had been hiding.  They were almost barely distinguishable from Pearl’s chest, save for the two pastel blue nipples, already pointed from exposure to the cold air.  Amethyst lightly cupped one beast in each hand, taking time to drink in the sight and smiling.

“You were worried about me not liking these?  They’re perfect.”  Amethyst complimented warmly.  Then she grinned and let out a chuckle, “Cute and perky, just like you.  Fitting.”

This got Pearl flustered and blushing more deeply, “Y-you said you w-weren’t going to joke!”

Amethyst’s smile faded as she noticed Pearl’s eyes start to water.

“Pearl…” A single tear fell down the pale gem’s cheek.

“Pearl!”  Amethyst held Pearl’s face in her hands, kissed her sweetly on the lips for a short time, and then broke the kiss.

“Pearl, I love them.  I love  _you_.”

Pearl sniffed.

“Whatever you are afraid I’m not going to like, don’t be.  It’s impossible.  There isn’t a thing about you I don’t love.”

Pearl’s shoulders relaxed, her eyes briefly darted to meet Amethyst’s then looked away again.  “You mean that?”  She asked in a soft whine.

“I’m not going to reject you,” Amethyst assured.  “Look, can- can I kiss them?  Will you believe me then?”

Pearl’s eyes widened and her blush deepened but she didn’t give an answer.  But she didn’t try to cover her chest again either.

Amethyst leaned down slightly and planted a light kiss on the top of one breast, and then the other.  It wasn’t on the nipple, it wasn’t a sexual gesture, but one of genuine love and admiration.

Pearl closed her eyes and rested her head on top of Amethyst’s and let out a content breath, “Amethyst… thank you…”

Amethyst pulled her into a long-lasting, warm embrace.

“I love you, okay?  Nothing is going to change that.”

They hugged for a long time, until Pearl let out a surprised yelp.

“I love your ass too,”


End file.
